Débordements
by Karine-Fardoux
Summary: Dans Storybrooke, il s'avére que quand nous n'avons pas de malediction, il reste l'alcool. Et il fait de sacrés ravages !
1. Chapter 1

**Débordements**

Elle était profondément endormie dans ses doux draps. Ses cheveux ébène étaient en bataille et pourtant, elle restait terriblement soignée et avait un air étonnement doux, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez elle. Elle était paisible, avait chaud alors que d'habitude, elle avait si froid qu'elle se réveillait dans la nuit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Seule son épaule dénudée sortait des draps.

Elle sentait des bras l'entourer. Pensant à une illusion, elle se retournait en laissant ses yeux fermées et sa main atterrit sur un torse chaud et réconfortant. Son visage s'enfuit sous un cou inconnu, respirant un parfum d'homme qui lui était pourtant… familier. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les laissant plissés sous l'effort. La première chose qu'elle vit avec stupéfaction, c'était une paire de lunettes posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle voulut se lever brutalement, mais se recoucha tout aussi rapidement à cause du mal de crâne qui l'entraîna. Elle retomba lourdement sur un bras d'homme… Un homme qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. La question était à présent… Comment avaient-ils atterri ici ?

_**Flashback… **_


	2. Chapter 2

Archie Hooper était encore dans son bureau, sur son ordinateur. Il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 19h27. Il se décida alors enfin à stopper son travail et à rassembler ses affaires. S'apprêtant à prendre son parapluie pour sortir, il entendit le vieux téléphone de son bureau sonner.

Hésitant, il se décida à décrocher, non sans laisser échapper un soupir.

« Archie Hopper au téléphone.

_ Ah Archie ! Je suis si heureuse d'entendre votre mélodieuse voix. Dit alors une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qui a l'air cette fois un peu éméchée.

_ Régina ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Ecoutez, je crois que j'ai dû prendre un peu trop de… de Whisky. Et il y a cette… Abrutie de Red qui ne veut pas me redonner mes clés. J'ai essayé de lui arracher des mains, mais elle est coriace ! Je voulais vous demander, vous croyez qu'un sort de pétrification est dangereux sur un loup garou ?

_ Régina, vous êtes encore plus chiante quand vous êtes bourrée alors ne m'obligez pas à m'énerver. Entendit Archie en fond sonore.

_ J'arrive, ne bougez pas.

_ Mais je vous attends mon cher Archie ! S'écria Régina, ravie. »

Archie se demandait encore dans quoi il s'aventurait. Gérer les sauts d'humeur de Régina était malheureusement devenu monnaie courante. Mais il n'était pas habitué à la voir céder à l'alcool comme ça. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle semblait avoir une personnalité assez addictive et propice à ce genre de dérive.

Il prit sa voiture et se mit rapidement en route, inquiet. Il avait de la compassion pour les déboires de Régina, et devait d'ailleurs probablement être le seul de tout Storybrook à être compatissant pour sa situation. Elle lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Et ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'à chaque instant, Archie s'inquiétait pour elle, et lors de ce genre de débordement, elle lui brisait chaque fois un peu le cœur.

Il arriva près de chez Granny's et vit une situation plutôt unique : Régina tenter d'arracher les clés des mains de Red, désespérée. Même si la situation ne s'apprêtait pas à la rigolade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'attitude de Régina, faisant du forcing pour avoir ses foutus clés et avec Red qui les tenait à hauteur. Il se gara et sortit de sa voiture.

« Ah Archie ! Mon sauveur ! S'écria Régina en lui lançant un grand sourire et un regard noir à Red.

_ Euh, je crois que vous aurez besoin d'un chauffeur pour ce soir. Dit-il en prenant les clés que lui tendait Red.

_ Je vous suis ! Dit-elle enjouée.

_ Depuis une demi-heure, je vous propose de vous raccompagnez chez vous et vous, vous venez d'accepter à Archie en moins de 2 minutes ! Vous vous foutez de moi là ?! S'écria Red.

_ Il n'y a que lui de bien dans cette foutue ville de toute façon. Dit-elle en manquant de tomber, rattraper par Archie. »

Red reparti chez elle en roulant des yeux et en souhaitant un bon courage au psychologue.

« Allez, venez. Dit-il en l'aidant à se diriger vers sa voiture. »

Sur la route vers la maison de Régina, celui-ci tenta d'entamer la conversation car il pesait à présent un silence pesant.

« Régina… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Demanda-t-il calmement... »


	3. Chapter 3

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! S'écria Henry, en colère.

_ Henry, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis. C'est pour ton bien ! Tu dois m'obéir. Dit fermement Régina.

_ Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, tu n'es PAS ma mère et tu ne le seras jamais ! Cria Henry en partant de la maison. »

Régina fut choquée des paroles que prononça Henry. Dire que tout cela avait commencé par une histoire banale de devoirs et cela avait tourné en une véritable confrontation. Elle faisait tant d'efforts pour lui. Elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle se mit sur la première chaise qui était près d'elle et enfouit son visage dans les mains.

« Il me faut… »

Elle allait dire « de la magie », mais se retint. A la place, elle alla chez Granny's pour se changer les idées et prit un verre de Whisky. Achevée, elle avait enchaîné les verres, voulant oublier ce qu'Henry lui avait dit… En vain. Elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. Elle culpabilisait tellement. Elle avait simplement envie de pleurer, mais préféra à la place commander un autre verre.

Et elle se retrouvait maintenant dans la voiture, à raconter tout cela à Archie avec douleur. Il s'arrêta près de chez elle, puis réengagea la conversation.

« Régina, Henry est encore un petit garçon. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas.

_ Henry est devenu… ma seule famille. Si même lui me rejette… Bref. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture, pour retourner chez elle très difficilement. Archie arrêta rapidement la voiture et alla vers elle. Elle était arrivée à la porte d'entrée et tentait maintenant d'introduire ses clés dans la serrure.

« Régina ! Ecoutez-moi.

_ Archie… si même… Si même Henry me rejette. Je n'aurais plus personne. Je serais seule. Dit-elle en le regardant et en se mettant à pleurer. »

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Archie posa une main sur l'épaule de Régina, puis l'attira vers lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et s'efforça de se calmer.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Chuchota-t-elle dans son dos. »

Archie ne disait rien, mais il était bouleversé par le mal-être de cette femme qui ne méritait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre le sien, ses cheveux lui caressait le visage, ses bras autour de son cou. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, sentir son cœur, sa peau contre la sienne. Il ressentait une sensation très étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Régina s'était calmée et se détacha quelque peu d'Archie. Elle resta proche de lui. Sans s'en détacher, elle garda son visage très proche de celui de son interlocuteur et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Régina embrassa Hopper avec avidité. Celui-ci n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Il la sentit contre lui et avait du mal à s'en détacher. Sa conscience lui intima pourtant de stopper ce baiser.

Il lui prit alors le poignet et se détacha doucement d'elle.

« Régina, non, ce n'est pas…

_ Je ne vous plais pas, c'est ça ? Demanda Régina, ce qui surprit Archie.

_ Non, enfin si, si. Enfin, Régina, ce n'est pas, pas le sujet. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.

_ Attendez. Dit-elle en essayant de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

_ Donnez-moi ça, je vais vous aider. Dit-il en prenant les clés et en ouvrant la porte.

_ Vous pouvez entrer. Lui intima-t-elle en passant devant lui.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit très raisonnable.

_ Allons, Archie, vous n'avez rien à faire !

_ Bon… »

Il se décida à entrer, presque à contre cœur. Seulement, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Et puis, rester chez Régina durant un petit quart d'heure ne devrait pas faire de mal… Si ?


	4. Chapter 4

« Je veux juste m'assurer que vous allez bien.

_ Rassurez-vous, j'ai vécu pire. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Archie la suivit et vit qu'elle sortait un verre et y versa une bonne dose d'alcool. Archie lui prit alors le verre des mains.

« Je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir.

_ Ce n'était pas pour moi, mais pour vous. Je suis serviable avec mes invités.

_ Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

_ Il faudrait apprendre à vous décoincer Archie. »

Archie posa son verre sur la table et s'y installa en face de Régina.

« Régina. Je ne vous ai pas encouragé à arrêter la magie pour vous réfugier dans autre chose vous savez.

_ Je ne me suis pas réfugié dans autre chose. J'ai juste un peu… perdu le contrôle. C'est humain après tout. Archie… Vous voulez bien me rendre un service ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Pour ce soir, j'aimerai juste… vous écouter parler. Mes histoires commencent à envahir ma tête, j'aimerai pour une fois, entendre autre chose que ma vie et tenir une discussion normale. »

Archie fut surpris par cette demande qui était plutôt inhabituelle venant d'elle. Il se décida à répondre à sa demande et à tenir une discussion normale plutôt qu'une séance de thérapie. Ce serait plus bénéfique pour elle comme pour lui après tout.

« Bon et bien… de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment… Vous vous plaisez à Storybrook ? Enfin… Plus que dans « l'autre monde » ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

_ Oh vous savez… Je dois être le rare à me plaire réellement ici… je préfère ce monde. Il y a moins de risques, je viens davantage en aide aux autres et puis… je déteste la magie donc…

_ Pourquoi détestez-vous la magie ?

_ Je préfère ne pas en parler. Répondit-il. »

Archie but alors son verre en entier. Régina partit et lui en resservi un autre.

« La magie… ça ne cause au final que… malheur et vengeance. Elle est attirante, vraiment. Mais elle est comme une drogue… un poison. Le mieux est de ne jamais y gouter. »

Archie rebut encore son verre en repensant à son passé. Régina lui en resservi encore un autre, préoccupée.

« Vous savez, il n'y a pas que vous qui culpabilisez. Moi aussi, j'ai pu faire du mal dans le passé. Mais je me suis repenti. Je sais que rien de ce que je fais ne réparera mes fautes, mais elles me permettent de ne pas en commettre de nouvelles. »

Archie but encore a petite gorgée, sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ils discutaient beaucoup de leur vie d'avant finalement.

« _ Mais Archie. Un cricket. Vous auriez pu trouver mieux.

_ Que vouliez-vous que je trouve d'autre ?

_ C'est une bonne question. J'y réfléchirais en temps voulu… Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une décision des plus faciles. Dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

_ A quoi pensez-vous ?

_ Justement. A quel animal j'aurais aimé être. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident. Dit-elle en souriant, d'un sourire qui lui était devenu si rare. »

Lorsqu'elle lui sourit de cette façon, Archie sentit son cœur bondir. Etait-ce dû à l'excès d'alcool ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais cela était très nouveau pour lui.

« D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça vous a fait du bien de redevenir humain. Ce que j'ai fait n'aurait finalement pas causé que du tort.

_ Il ne faut pas croire que vous ne pouvez faire que le mal. Vous êtes capable de faire énormément de bien autour de vous j'en suis sûr.

_ Eh bien, vous êtes bien le seul.

_ Peut-être… Mais cela vous permet justement de ne plus être seule. A présent, je suis là quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Ils se regardèrent avec compréhension et attendrissement. Comme si quelque chose avait changé.

« Bon. Régina, je crois que je vais devoir vous laissez. Dit-il en se levant brusquement, mais il manqua de tomber.

_ Attendez. Vous ne devriez pas prendre le volant. Lui dit-elle en le tenant.

_ Probablement. Je vais rentrer à pied ce sera plus raisonnable.

_ Je suis désolé… Pour ça. C'est assez… honteux de ma part je dois l'avouer.

_ Ne vous en voulez pas, cela arrive à tout le monde. Même moi. Lui dit-il en riant et en arrivant près de la porte d'entrée.

_ Alors, je vous dis… A bientôt ?

_ A bientôt. Lui répondit-il en souriant. »

Régina ouvrit la porte d'où s'éleva un vent frais. Elle hésita, tendit la main à Archie qu'il serra. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un regard nouveau. Complice et souriant.

Puis, une brise ramena quelques minuscules feuilles dans les cheveux d'Archie.

« Oh attendez. Lui dit-elle en lui lâchant la main. »

Elle lui retira les quelques petites feuilles qui étaient dans ses cheveux. Leurs visages étaient proches. Trop proches probablement. Archie sentait le souffle de Régina lui caressait la joue, sa chaleur et il la regardait intensément tandis qu'elle avait le regard ailleurs.

Elle se mit alors à remarquer qu'il la fixait et le regarda à son tour. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à leur proximité. Leurs deux corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une mince frontière entre eux deux. Archie, trop embrouillé par l'alcool probablement, avait baissé les barrières et Régina dirigea lentement son visage vers le sien…


	5. Chapter 5

Régina embrassa Hopper tandis que lui répondit à son baiser. Il était langoureux et intense. Ce genre de baiser que l'on n'oublie pas, qu'on rêve de voir durer des heures. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un l'autre. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser ni que faire. C'était une situation étrange et nouvelle pour eux deux. Eux qui n'avaient pas eu quelqu'un dans leur vie depuis tant de temps. Eux qui se pensaient seuls. Eux qui étaient tellement opposés l'un l'autre.

L'un rependant le bien, l'autre le mal. Et pourtant… pourtant ils se sentaient attirés soudain l'un l'autre comme un aimant. Affaiblis par les effets de l'alcool, Archie mit son bras autour de la taille de Régina, la pressa soudain contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément. Il réussit à la surprendre, elle qui s'attendait à une réaction similaire à la précédente. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, y cherchant un refuge. Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure. Leur baisé devint alors plus passionné encore. Hopper ferma la porte tout en appuyant leurs deux corps contre celle-ci.

Leurs deux cerveaux étaient devenus une véritable casserole en ébullition. Des milliers de pensées les envahissaient. Seulement, ils ne faisaient maintenant que se savourer l'un l'autre… tant et si bien qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à une silhouette noire venant de partir au loin.


	6. Chapter 6

Régina ferma les yeux en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« L'alcool, plus jamais. Pensa-t-elle déterminée. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux vers le visage de Hopper qui dormait encore en se demandant comment elle allait réagir lors de son réveil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour me sortir de là ?! Se demanda-t-elle inquiète. »

Elle voulait partir, mais se souvenait qu'elle était chez elle malheureusement. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur chaud en regardant le visage du thérapeute.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive moi. Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle ferma les yeux, décidée à se rendormir afin d'éviter la confrontation… C'était sans compter la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui se mit à retentir. Cette fois, tous deux ouvrir les yeux, se redressèrent sans savoir que dire ni que faire.

« Ne bougez surtout pas. Dit Régina en se levant. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement nue et rougis fortement en attrapant rapidement son peignoir en soie rouge non loin de là. Lorsqu'elle vit son soutien-gorge sur le sol, elle avait juste envie de devenir une petite souris pour se cacher dans un trou. A la place, elle le jeta sous le lit à l'aide de ses pieds.

Elle descendit les escaliers, ne sachant si elle devait maudire ou non cette fichue sonnette. « Sauvé par le gong » ou pas, telle était la question.

Elle ouvrit et vit… Sidney.

« Sidney ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ne faites pas semblant, je sais ce qu'il se passe ici. Dit-il en entrant.

_ De quoi… Voulez-vous parler ?

_ Le Dr Hooper est ici.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne me faites pas l'affront de faire semblant de ne rien comprendre. Maintenant je suis libre. Et je peux vous pourrir la vie. Je me fous de vos pouvoirs. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que tout le monde se tourne contre vous et vous le savez. Tout ce que je vous souhaite, c'est de rester seule. Archie Hopper ne vous méritera jamais et je jure que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre vos sales griffes. »

Régina ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux sous la dureté des paroles de Sidney. Il partit, en colère. Elle ferma la porte, mais entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers brusquement.

Archie arriva en trompe, habillé, en colère. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu comme ça… Ou peut-être lorsque le Dr Whale avait interrompu leur séance.

« Archie, non. S'exclama Régina en l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_ Pour qui il se prend ? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

_ Il… Il a raison. Répondit Régina en fermant les yeux, durement. J'ai fait des choses… des choses horribles. Impardonnable. J'ai manipulé… Je VOUS ai manipulé. Je suis devenu… comme ma mère. La magie m'a obscurci. Et… oui il a raison. Je ne mérite pas le pardon. Je pense… Que c'était une erreur. Vous devriez partir. Dit-elle en évitant son regard et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. »

Archie ne disait pas un mot. Sous les paroles de Régina, il partit lentement.

Il était déchiré. Déchirée entre deux camps. Il se souvenait de l'ancienne Régina. Sévère, manipulatrice, trahie. Il avait seulement appris à la connaitre, à la comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle était devenue comme ça, comprendre ses motivations, son parcours de vie. Il avait appris à voir plus loin et à découvrir la « vraie » femme qui était derrière ce masque. Elle avait été aveuglée par son amour perdue, par la vengeance, la magie. En réalité, elle avait été blessée. Aussi blessée que l'on puisse l'être. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de mal à personne… Elle avait juste était victime d'un conte de fée n'ayant pas de fin heureuse. Elle avait souffert toute sa vie.

Il se retourna et la regarda. Il la vit presque bouleversée. Elle se rendait compte maintenant de ses actes, tentait désespérément d'oublier, mais comment oublier ? Elle n'avait connu que la vengeance, que la méchanceté, l'importance du pouvoir. Comment faire le bien quand on n'a connu que le mal ?

Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant. Elle espérait oui, elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle ne le voulait plus. Les souvenirs de l'avoir manipulé lui faisaient trop de mal. Elle avait honte. Pourtant… Une partie d'elle-même voulait qu'il revienne. Elle voulait y croire, croire en elle comme lui semblait le faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Son père, sa mère, Daniel… Elle avait l'impression de briser tout ce qu'elle chérissait.

Tous deux vivait à présent cette scène comme un adieu. Ils savaient qu'à partir du moment où Archie franchirait cette barrière, à partir du moment où elle fermerait sa porte, tout sera effacé. Et ils ne le souhaitaient en aucun cas.

Archie se dirigea alors vers Régina. Arrivée en face d'elle, près de la porte d'entrée, des souvenirs l'assaillirent.

« Dites le moi. Regardez-moi et dites-moi que vous ne voulez plus me voir.

_ Archie je… »

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, brisée. Archie referma la porte d'entrée et se rapprocha plus près encore de la jeune femme.

« Dites-moi que ça ne vous fera rien si l'on se croise, dites-moi en face que vous arriverez à oublier. Que vous vous en fichez. »

Pour la première fois, Régina regarda Archie dans les yeux et ne put sortir aucun son. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

« Vous allez être détesté. Rejeté par tout le monde.

_ Peu importe. Dit-il en étant à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme.

_ Ils parleront. Il y aura de l'incompréhension, de la colère, de la haine même. »

A mesure que Régina parlait, Archie se rapprochait. Elle ne comprenait pas, lui qui était si aimé, pourquoi prenait-il tant de risques de se faire détester ?

« Ils m'accuseront de vous avoir jeté un sort.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas un sort.

_ Mais eux ne le savent pas. Dit-elle alors à quelques millimètres de son visage.

_ Je me fiche de ce qu'ils croient. Le plus important, c'est la vérité. Et la vérité, c'est que je pense… que je… vous aime. Dit-il en effleurant les lèvres de la jeune femme. »

Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Timidement, et amoureusement. Puis ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre, hantés par un amour maudit, interdit. Ce genre de sentiments et de relation qui suscite la peur, mais qui est si intense que tous les autres éléments perturbateurs sont occultés. C'est l'avenir incertain qu'ils appréciaient à présent simplement ce genre de petit bonheur, de simple bonheur n'appartenant qu'à eux pour toujours.


End file.
